First Aid
by VanillaMilkshakeandCookies
Summary: (One-shot!) Oh! What did you say! Weird noises are coming from inside the clinic? What could be happening? Why are Kise and Aomine frozen in front of the clinic doors? And what is this about Kurokocchi's innocence! (Not sure about the rating...)


**F**irst** A**id

* * *

**Hello! I'm new here, and this is my first fanfic! I don't know how to rate this though, so please message me (or just review this fic) if ever I need to change the rating~ Sorry for grammar mistakes too~~**

**Anyways, let's see if you are dirty minded or not? (｀∀´)Ψ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, it would be a Kuroko harem ;)**

* * *

(●´∀｀●)

* * *

Along a certain corridor of the famous Teiko middle school, were two, tall men walking side by side. The shorter of the two, was wincing in pain, while the other was scowling in annoyance.

'Where are they headed to?' You ask. Well that would be quite obvious already. They are going to the clinic.

"Well, I wouldn't be injured if you didn't throw the ball so hard!" shouted the blond man, cradling his left wrist with his right. "I said sorry, didn't I? And for the hundredth time, I said I thought you were Tetsu!" retorted an oddly, navy hair-coloured guy beside him.

"Speaking of Kurokocchi…he and Midorimacchi weren't at warm ups! Where could they be?" Kise questioned his tanned companion, worry evident in his voice. Aomine raised an eyebrow, pondering over the fact that indeed, the ace shooter and his shadow, have been missing for almost half the practice.

* * *

They soon saw the sign of their destination. They slowly approached the door of the clinic, but stopped in their tracks when they heard someone cry out in pain.

"**Ouch!"** squeaked a familiar voice from inside the clinic.

"Tetsu?" Aomine looked at Kise, who must be thinking the same thing as him.

The ganguro teen was about to grasp the door knob, when suddenly. . .

"**Ah! P-please be more gentle, Midorima-kun!"**

Aomine and Kise stood frozen at what they heard. Their cheeks were beet red as they stared at the door. "W-what is Midorimacchi doing to Kurokocchi?!" whisper-screamed the copycat to the ace, looking at him with fear for their youngest member. "L-lets keep listening. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." reassured the Aomine, as he moved his ear closer to the door.

"**Take it out! It hurts!"** screamed Kuroko.

"What the hell?!" half shouted Aomine. Not happy with what he is hearing.

"**Would you stop moving around?! I can't pull it out with you squirming!"** then said Midorima.

**"But I'm already bleeding!"**

**"You wouldn't be if you didn't move too much!"**

"Kurokocchi's innocence!" said Kise, tears forming in his eyes.

"**Sorry, but the pain was unbearable!"** Kuroko said, defending himself.

'Unbearable?!' they both thought, eyes widening in surprise of what they heard.

"**Maybe I should spread it more?"** Midorima said.

**"Don't force it! Ah! I said to please be more gentle, Midorima-kun!"**

**"Shh . . . just a little bit more. . . I'm almost done. . ."  
**

"NO! KUROKOCCHI! MIDORIMACCHI!"

"TETSU! STOP! DON'T DO IT YOU TWO!"

"Huh? Kise-kun and Aomine-kun?"

Alas, the two eavesdroppers could no longer take it. Yet the sight that they saw was clearly not what they expected.

Kuroko was sitting on one of the patient's seat, left hand slightly extending to make it easier to hold. While Midorima, was sitting across him, tweezers in between his two fingers, trying to take out what seemed to be a splinter on the teal-haired boy's pointing finger. (That rhymed~)

"W-what? But I thought.." Kise said, trying to form a sentence.

"Thought was, Kise?" questioned Midorima, who's eye was twitching with annoyance. He was so close to taking out the splinter!

"Ah, Midorima-kun. The splinter is out." Said Kuroko.

true to his words, the splinter was indeed no longer in his finger, but is now lying on it.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, before using the tweezers to grab the sharp object, and throw it to the trashcan. He then opened a drawer, taking a band aid out of it, and applying it to the phantom player's injury.

After being thanked by the teal haired boy, he glanced at the other two, eyes glinting evilly.

"So, what brings you guys to the clinic?" the carrot guy said.

And that is how this mishap has ended.

**THE END.**

* * *

**(●´∀｀●)**

* * *

**That was short, I know. Please don't kill me! ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ**

**I made this on midnight. School is about to start soon too..**

**I can already flip the table with so much stuff to do!:**

** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
**

**So to rest my mind, I flipped back the table: **

**┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)  
**

**And started writing this fanfic: **

**_φ(．．;)**

**Though my eyes feel heavy afterwards, which was very annoying:**

**щ(ಠ益ಠщ)**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic I made~ (along with the little story of how I made it)**  
**and please review this if you have time *(*´∀｀*)**

why do I get a feeling that this fic seems boring to me... (´＿｀。)


End file.
